


How Much to Give and How Much to Take

by Mntdewtop



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: After a nightmare, Bucky is comforted by Steve.





	How Much to Give and How Much to Take

Bucky's muscles tighten together slowly in unison before they all release. His eyelids snap open. His heart beat going batshit, breath sprinting to seize a normal rate, skin feeling damp and tacky with sweat. The brunette's crystal blue eyes dart around the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing unusual was he not in his warm bed, a snoozing Steve beside him. Bucky was on the living room couch with a kitchen knife in his hand. When the shock faded, guilt, sadness, and fear, filled the empty spaces in his mind. 

Bucky pushed off and out of the couch and padded down the cold hallway into the bedroom, the knife no longer in hand. Vibranium fingers silently turned the knob, pushed the door open. Steve's body made a large outline underneath the bedsheets, the rise and fall of his sizeable chest moving calmed Bucky's adrenaline rush minutely.

_"Steve,"_ He tried saying but his mouth was bone dry, "Steve." He repeated. 

"Buck?" The now awake Captian pulled the bedside lamp chain, illuminating the room. Both of them grimaced at the sudden light, squinting at each other through exhausted eyes. "Are you okay? "

"I had-" his voice cracked, lipped wobbled, "I had a bad dream, Stevie." 

Steve produced one off his signature kicked puppy faces while pulling back the covers. "Come 'ere." Bucky's shoulders relaxed, getting into bed, attaching himself to Steve who turned out the lights again. "You were sleepwalking again." Steve wrapped his strong arms around his best friend, peppering kisses against his forehead gently. "Do you wanna talk about your nightmare? "

He shook his head slightly. 

Steve understood that Bucky didn't want to talk. He understood he needed somebody to hold and soothe him back to sleep. And most importantly, ward the nightmares away.

"That's okay, Buck. " He whispered, petting his soft and fluffy, dark hair. Steve knew Bucky was crying because of the damp spots on his gray sleep shirt. "If I could, I'd take all the hurt away. I'd do it in a heartbeat. Because I love you." Bucky sniffled.

 "I fell." He croaked. 

"What?" 

"I fell from that God awful train again."

Steve pulled Bucky closer, feeling as if he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Buck. I should'a stopped the mission and looked for you."

"It's not your fault. "

"It isn't yours either." 

Not knowing what to say, Bucky remained silent. He pulled his head up, listening to Steve's strong heart, feeling Steve's chin rest comfortably on his head. The artist stayed awake until Bucky was sleeping. He pulled the sheets up to their shoulders and slept peacefully. 

 


End file.
